ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman (JMOfficial DCEU)
Superman ''is an American superhero film based on the character created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Schuster. It is the third film in Phase One, as well as the first Superman film, in the DC Extended Universe. Plot The movie opens on Krypton. Jor-El and Lara stand, holding their baby Kal-El. Jor-El says that the attack is imminent. Lara asks if Kal-El's pod is ready. Jor-El says that his, as well as a few others, are fine. Suddenly, Zod, General of Krypton, runs in. He says that Brainiac and his forces are incoming. He asks Jor-El how he could stay quiet about this. Jor-El says he was just trying to keep people safe. Zod says that because of Jor-El, people are going to die. Lara says this is no time to fight. Right now, they need to get Clark and Kara off Krypton. Jor-El nods. Him and Lara walk away. Zod looks out angrily. We cut to outside. Huge ships begin to crash onto Krypton as Brainiac's robots fill the streets. Brainiac's huge ship hovers above. We cut to inside the ship. Brainiac sits inside. He says that this world will make for an amazing sacrifice. We cut back down to Krypton. Jor-El and Lara run into Lara's sister. She tells them to take Kara, her teenage daughter. Kara, who looks to be around 22, runs up. Lara's sister hugs her, and Kara runs off with Jor-El, Lara, and Kal-El. They run into a room, where two pods sit. Jor-El and Lara lay Kal-El in the smaller one, while Kara climbs into the bigger one. Lara tells Kara to take care of Kal-El. Kara says she will keep him safe. The pods are closed, and launched off of Krypton. We cut back to outside. Zod stares at all the chaos around him. When one of Brainiac's robots go to kill him, he stops it. He asks if he can speak to Brainiac. The robot stares at him. It pulls a device off of its body and attaches it to Zod. Zod is teleported onto Brainiac's ship. He stands, looking around. Brainiac enters. He asks Zod why he asked to see him. Zod says that he has seen the fall of Krypton,and thinks that Brainiac did the right thing destroying it. Brainiac says the compliment was nice. He asks Zod what he really wants. Zod says he wants to join Brainiac and become a being of power and evil. Brainiac says that Zod would be a great ally. He says that before Zod can join him, he must kill Kal-El and Kara. He gives Zod a small ship, and Zod flies off to kill the escaping Kryptonians. Kara and Kal-El fly through space, heading towards Earth. Suddenly, Zod flies up. He begins shooting at Kara and Kal-El. Kara shoots at Zod, but Zod, an experienced pilot, dodges her blasts and shoots back. This causes Kara's pod to be knocked off course. She calls out to Kal-El, but is pulled into a wormhole, disappearing. Zod directs his attention back to Kal-El. Kal-El's pod begins autofiring missiles at Zod. One hits his ship, causing Zod's ship to crash down onto Earth. Kal-El's ship lands on Earth as well, in the middle of a field, right beside a farm. The farm owners, a couple named Jonathan and Martha Kent, walk outside. They find the pod, with Kal-El inside. Martha asks what they should do with the baby. Jonathan says that they have been trying to have children, and this may have been a blessing. They look at the child. Jonathan asks what they should name it. Martha comes up with the name Clark. The two look at each other happily. Meanwhile, Zod stands in the wreckage of his ship. Brainiac appears to Zod in a hologram. He says that Zod failed to complete his objective, and must stay on Earth until his mission is complete. The call ends. Zod vows to find Kal-El, and kill him. The title credits roll. We open back up twenty-eight years later. We see Clark Kent, AKA Kal-El, rushing through the streets of Metropolis. The city looks vibrant and bright, unlike Gotham, but in a more retro way, unlike Central City. Clark runs into his workplace: The Daily Planet, the premier newspaper in Metropolis. As he walks in, his friend and photographer Jimmy Olsen runs up next to him. Jimmy tells Clark that he's late. Clark says that he just got a late start. Jimmy tells Clark that he used that excuse last time, and Perry is getting sick of it. Jimmy tells Clark to start speeding up. He walks off. As Clark walks to his desk, his girlfriend Lois sits on his desk. Clark kisses her. Lois asks what took him so long. Clark says that he was just really tired. Lois says that he better start sleeping easier. Clark says it's hard to do that because he's always thinking about her. Lois smiles. She says that she knows that she's hard not to think about, but Clark better learn how to try. The two kiss. We cut to later. Clark arrives home after a long day at work. He climbs into his bed, tired and ready to sleep. Once he falls asleep, he finds himself in a dream. He is in a large fortress made of rock. He hears a voice calling out to him. It tells him to accept his destiny. It tells him to come to the Fortress of Solitude to find his truth. An image of a large S appears. As Clark stares at the S, it becomes surrounded by light. Suddenly, Clark jolts awake from the dream. He looks down. He is holding a large white crystal. He stares at it in shock. We cut to the next morning. Clark calls Lois. She asks him what's up. Clark tells her that he is very sick, and won't be able to make it to work for a few days. He says goodbye, and heads out. The crystal acts as a sort of compass, leading him to where he needs to go. He starts off in the cities, but eventually reaches the mountains. Clark treks through the mountains, freezing due to the high altitude. Eventually, he arrives at a small pedestal. There is a small hole in the middle. Clark takes the crystal, and stabs it into the hole. A large base made entirely of the white crystals, identical to the one in his dreams, comes out of the ground. Clark walks inside. He is greeted by a hologram. The hologram reveals himself to be Jor-El, Clark's biological father. Jor-El explains to Clark his origins, including his original planet and the powers he possesses. Clark questions Jor-El, saying he doesn't have any powers. Jor-El tells Clark to think about times when he did unexplained things. We see flashbacks to Clark's childhood, and see him unknowingly show his powers: we see him throw things very far, and things to that effect. Jor-El says that Clark has a purpose on Earth. Clark asks what it is. Jor-El says Clark should keep his planet safe. He should become... a hero. Suddenly, a small chamber appears. It opens up, revealing a blue suit with a red cape and a large S in the middle, like in Clark's dream. Jor-El says that the S stands for hope, and that is what Clark will represent for Earth. Clark says he doesn't know if he can do that. Jor-El tells Clark to take the suit anyways, just in case. Clark nods, and takes the suit, leaving the Fortress of Solitude and returning to Metropolis. We cut to the Daily Planet. Lois and James are sent on a mission, taking a plane to their destination where they will work on their story. However, it is revealed that there is a plane hijacker, and the terrorist takes over the plane, turning it into a hostage situation. We see Clark watching the news. He hears about the plane hijacking. He looks at his closet, seeing the Kryptonian suit gifted to him by his father. He puts it on, and takes off his glasses. We see him step outside. He looks down. He jumps up, flying into the air. He has trouble staying airborne, and staying steady, but eventually, he arrives at the plane. He climbs in. The terrorist takes Lois to the front of the plane. Clark tries to stop him, but the terrorist moves the controller, sending the plane hurdling into the city. Clark climbs out of the plane. He uses his strength to control the plane, moving it to a safe landing. The terrorist is apprehended. Lois thanks Clark for saving her. He nods, flying away. Everyone watches as he flies off, confused and amazed. We cut to the next day. News of the heroic savior, known as Superman, has spread worldwide, headlining every newspaper, magazine, and website in the world. Lois, a witness of Superman's actions, has written the front page story of that issue of the Daily Planet. Clark walks in as everyone is celebrating Lois' piece. Clark congratulates Lois on her piece. Lois thanks Clark, and kisses him. Jimmy tells Clark that he should have been there, as Superman was something you had to see to believe. Clark says he'll just have to see him next time. Suddenly, news of a bank robbery is shown on the TV. Clark tells Jimmy and Lois that he is gonna take a bathroom break. As he walks away, he rips open the front of his suit, revealing the S. We cut to Zod. He walks down the streets of Metropolis. As he walks, he sees the Daily Planet's paper on Superman. He stares at the accompanying photo, noticing the suit. We flashback to Zod's days on Krypton. This was the suit that Jor-El wore as a young hero. He realizes that this Superman is Kal-El, the only survivor of Krypton. He calls Brainiac. Brainiac asks what Zod is bothering him with now. Zod notifies Brainiac that he has found Kal-El. Brainiac says that this is very good, but now Zod must complete his mission. He must kill Kal-El. We cut to the middle of the street in Metropolis. Everything is going normal. Suddenly, someone crashes into the street, sending a shockwave out. The man stands up. We see it is Zod, wearing a Kryptonian battle suit similar to Clark's. However, this suit is all black, with no cape or S. A car comes running at him. Zod punches the car, sending it flying backwards. Zod calls out for Superman to come face him. As he does this, Superman lands in front of him. He says that Zod will be no match for him. Zod simply smiles, saying that he is not any mere mortal. As Superman goes to punch Zod, Zod catches the punch. He punches Superman directly in the face, knocking him to the ground. Superman jumps back to his feet. He jumps at Zod, tackling him to the ground. He punches Zod a few times, but Zod hits Superman with his heat vision, knocking him back. Zod launches at Superman, throwing him into a building. He runs up the building, and begins beating Superman brutally. He throws Superman to the ground. Zod stands over Superman. He says that today is the day that he completes the mission he was sent here to do. As he goes to get another hit on Superman, he suddenly flies up. Superman flies away from Metropolis as quickly as he can. Lois, Jimmy, and the citizens of Metropolis watch as the hero that has been keeping their city safe for the past few weeks flies away, apparently abandoning them. Zod yells that Superman is a coward, and that if he doesn't return, Metropolis will fall. We cut to Clark. He flies through the sky, beaten, bruised, and bloody. His suit is torn and scratched. He looks around, seemingly disoriented and confused. As his wounds really begin to kick in, Clark closes his eyes. He begins falling. Clark crashes into the ocean, unconscious. As he begins to sink, we hear the voice of Jor-El call out to him. We cut to the Fortress of Solitude. Clark is standing there, completely normal. We realize that his consciousness has been pulled here by Jor-El, and that Clark himself is not here. Jor-El tells Clark that he needs to go back to Metropolis. Clark says that he can't defeat this Zod guy, whoever he is. Jor-El says that it's time Clark knows his full history. He touches Clark's head. He shows Clark a short history of Krypton, what it was like, and other things. He shows him the truth of Zod, and how he was once a brave Kryptonian soldier, who betrayed his people to save himself. Jor-El tells Clark that in order to stop Zod, he must embrace his past and history. He must embrace who he truly is. The Superman. We cut back to the ocean. Clark opens his eyes. He comes flying out of the ocean. His bruises are gone, and his suit is back to normal. He says that it's time to save his city. He flies towards Metropolis. We cut back to Metropolis. Zod runs through the city, destroying cars and statues, and damaging buildings. He sees the Daily Planet building and, remembering the news piece they wrote, flies inside. Jimmy goes to attack Zod, but Zod takes Jimmy's camera and smashes it over his head, knocking Jimmy down. Lois tells Zod to get away, and that Superman will destroy him. Zod says that if Superman is so great, than where is he. Suddenly, Superman lands behind Zod. He says that he is right there. Zod turns around. He chuckles. He says that he is glad Superman finally decided to join them. He tackles Clark out the window. The two begin to battle in the air, punching each other as they fly through the city. The two both punch each other in the face, knocking each other back to the ground. They stand back up. Zod says that Superman is better than he thought, but is still a weakling. He tells Superman to kneel before him, and this can all be over. Superman says that he will never surrender, especially not to a dirty traitor. Zod's cocky smile transitions into an angry look. He says that Superman will die for those words. He crashes into Superman, sending them both flying through cars. They skid to a halt, rolling around. They slowly stumble back onto their feet. They begin to shoot at each other with heat vision. They fire at the same time, as their two blasts connect, causing an explosion that sends the two battling Kryptonians into the air. As they regain control, Superman begins to concentrate on his mind. He remembers what Jor-El told him. "Embrace your past. Know who you really are." As he looks at Zod, he yells, "I am Kal-El, the Superman!" He launches at Zod, tackling him back down to the ground. He picks up a damaged car and smashes Zod with it. As Zod lies on the ground, Superman asks him how it feels to lose. Zod stares at Superman. Suddenly, a beam shoots down on Zod. He is teleported away, disappearing. Superman stands alone. All the citizens of Metropolis clap and cheer for him. He smiles, and flies away. We cut to the aftermath. It's the next day. The damage from the Superman/Zod battle is being cleaned up. Lois and Jimmy tell Clark everything they saw from the battle. Lois asks where the hell Clark was. Clark says he was on the ground watching. He says that he wishes he could've gotten the up close look at Superman. Suddenly, a bunch of police cars race by the Daily Planet, chasing after another car. Clark says he'll be right back. As he walks away, he takes off his glasses and reveals the S on his suit as the screen cuts to black. In the mid-credits scene, we cut to a large skyscraper in Metropolis. A man sits at his desk, back turned to the audience. He is listening to a news report on Superman. He begins to chuckle. He says that maybe Superman is looking to play a game. It's called "Let's see how long it takes for Lex to destroy you?" The man spins his chair around, revealing himself to be Lex Luthor. He says that when he is done, Superman will fall, as the screen cuts back to black. In the post-credits scene, Zod is teleported onto Brainiac's ship. He stares up at Brainiac. He thanks Brainiac for saving him. Brainiac tells Zod to not be so grateful yet. He says that Zod was a complete and utter failure, and was easily destroyed by Superman. He says that this kind of mistake can not be so easily forgotten. Zod begs for Brainiac's mercy. Brainiac says that he doesn't give mercy. He sends his tentacles into Zod's head. This sucks up Zod's energy and intelligence, killing him. As Zod's corpse is taken away, Brainiac says that he wanted Zod to kill Superman so that there would be no one in his way when he destroyed Earth. However, now he must kill Superman, and anyone else that decides to stand in his way. He begins to smile. He says that soon, Earth will be destroyed. As the screen cuts to black, the words, "Superman will return in ''Justice League." appear on screen, ending the film. Cast *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman *Jessica Biel as Lois Lane *Donald Glover as Jimmy Olsen *Mark Gibbon as General Zod *Benedict Cumberbatch as Brainiac In addition, Russell Crowe and Ayelet Zurer portray Clark/Kal-El's biological parents in the opening scene. Melissa Benoist portrays Kara Zor-El, Clark's cousin, in the opening scene as well. In addition, Michael C. Hall cameos as Lex Luthor in the film's mid-credit scene. Gallery 36B5F5E800000578-3715528-image-m-18_1469838183515.jpg|Clark Kent/Superman jessica-biel-2018-critics-choice-awards-0.jpg|Lois Lane Donald-Glover.jpg|Jimmy Olsen 4zbhBlYulslr2SJ7SMcm3xPtLAU.jpg|General Zod b6f16c6bd5073cbccd6ae00d39e83a53.jpg|Brainiac Category:Movies Category:DC Extended Universe (JMOfficial)